New Faces
New Faces was a talent competition similar to Opportunity Knocks, except the winners were decided by a panel of judges. Broadcast (ITV) Pilot: 7 July 1973 Original Run: 29 September 1973 – 2 April 1978 Revival: 19 September 1986 – 3 December 1988 Packagers ATV (1973–1978) Central (1986–1988) Distributor ITV Studios Hosts Derek Hobson (Original Run) Marti Caine (Revival) Format Original Version Four judges made up the panel each week. Contestants received marks out of ten from the four judges in three categories such as "presentation", "content" and "star quality" - The "star quality" category was later replaced by "entertainment value". The highest score any act could attain was thus 120 points. Revival In this incarnation, the home audience decided who won by sending in postcards (phone voting was soon introduced by BBC rival Bob Says Opportunity Knocks), though, the audience did vote for its favourite act using a gigantic lightboard known as Spaghetti Junction lighting up to a varying degree as they pushed their buttons. Notable Competitors on New Faces *Jeffrey Hooper – 1974. *Marti Caine *Lenny Henry – Multiple wins in 1975. *Michael Barrymore *Joe Pasquale – 2nd in 1987. Pasquale won his heat but he came second in the final. *Roy Walker *The Chuckle Brothers – 1974. *Malandra Burrows – 1974, youngest winner at 9 years old. *Carline and Walling *Victoria Wood *Terry St. Clair – 1974. *Roger De Courcey and Nookie Bear – Winners of the 1976 Grand Final. *Nicol and Marsh's Easy Street – Runners-up in 1976. *Mick Miller *Les Dennis *Showaddywaddy *Jim Davidson *Gary Wilmot and Judy McPhee *Billy Pearce *Fivepenny Piece *Aiden J. Harvey *Patti Boulaye – Appeared in the last 1970s edition of the show and was the only contestant ever to receive the maximum 120 points. *Stevie Riks – Highest scoring contestant ever on the show. *Max Bacon *Sweet Sensation – From Manchester and fronted by 15-year-old Marcel King went on to become the first black British born soul band to hit the number spot in UK charts in September 1974 with hit record 'Sad Sweet Dreamer'. *Andy Cameron *Sheer Elegance – Pop trio who went on to have two hit singles in 1976. *Lance Ellington – 1977 winner sang with the late Bet Hannah as singing duo Koffee'n'Kreme. Other winners and contestants *PENNY BLACK – popular female fronted 5 peice band from Walsall appeared December 4th 1976 opening the show performing Kiki Dee's "I got the music in me". **Lineup: Tiki Jones (vocals), Barry Underhill (Bass guitar & vocals), Rob Wood (Lead guitar & vocals), Roger Hayward (Hammond organ), John Perkins (Drums) *The Glentones – 20 piece high school big band playing music from the Glenn Miller era. *Charlie James – Female singer - Winner, December 1973. *Mike McCabe – Comedian. *Martin Berger *Al Brown – Comedian and father of television personality Claire Sweeney. *Pete Hartley – Won audience vote in 1987. *Pete Price *Dave Curtis – Vocalist. *Son of a Gun – Won in 1975 with 111 points beating Paul Shane. They did a number of TV shows and were signed to RCA. They lost to Lenny Henry in the final. *Sparrow *M3 – 3 sisters, Maureen Stevens, Mary Stevens, Marilyn Stevens. *Walker and Cadman *Professor Steve Green – Pianist and doctor. *Dragon's Playground - Band. *David Gold – Vocalist. *Jimmy Tamley – Beat Joe Pasquale. *Crick's Canine Wonders *Darren Stuart *Frank Leyton *Frank Yonco and Kit Connor *The Mad Hatters *Rabbit – Cabaret Band. *Sandra Christie – Voice of Edith Piaf. *The Libra Brothers – Three-piece band from Barnsley - members were Frank Cawthrow, Charlie Foster and Gordon Scholey. *Rod and Mark Lyons – Father and son ventriloquist duo who had a minor hit single in Germany with the Neil Sedaka song "Oh, Carol!". *Ground Pepper – Band. Song – Draculamania Feb 1975 *Pyramid-comedy showgroup from Gateshead – Steve Laidlaw, Allen Meche and Brian Pick. *Colin "Fingers" Henry *Inter-City Union 6 piece Soul/Funk group from London *Roy 'Chubby' Brown – December 1977